


Summer Splash

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s summer and Blaine wants Kurt to join her in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Splash

**Title:** Summer Splash  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,200+  
 **Summary:** It’s summer and Blaine wants Kurt to join her in the pool.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Pool sex.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 15 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **A/N 2:** This one is for [Bellgold](http://bellegold.tumblr.com) because she wanted pool sex.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

“Come for a swim.”

Kurt lifted her sunglasses off her nose to glare at Blaine. “No,” she said shortly, slipping her sunglasses back into place. She shifted a little in her spot to stay under the shade of the large umbrella over her and turned the page of the book she was reading.

“ _Please_?” Blaine asked.

Kurt resisted looking over. She knew that Blaine would undoubtedly have a pout on her face if she looked over.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whined. “C’mon, come for a swim with me.”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt replied. “I’m busy reading, can’t you see?”

“Take a break?”

Kurt made the mistake of looking at her girlfriend. “Damnit, Blaine.”

Blaine just smiled innocently from where she leant against the side of the pool. Her breasts were pushed against the wall, accentuating her ample cleavage. She was dripping wet as well, making swimming seem even more enticing.

Blaine pushed herself away from the wall, bobbing up and down in the water and Kurt tried not to groan. She slipped out of her summer wedges and took off her hat and sunglasses as well so she could slip into the pool.

“Hi,” Blaine said, immediately swimming over to her. She wrapped herself around Kurt in a full body hug and Kurt barely had time to squeak before Blaine was pulling them both under the water.

Once they resurfaced, Kurt opened her mouth to protest but Blaine kissed her instead. She immediately melted into Blaine’s touch, sighing as Blaine’s tongue slowly moved against her own. Blaine always knew how to shut her up with kisses. 

“I like you being all wet,” Blaine said when they parted. She kissed across Kurt’s jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck on her throat every now and then. 

Kurt moaned in response, unable to think clearly. Not with Blaine’s breasts pressing against her own, her bikini top really doing nothing in the way of support (or fashion, Kurt’s brain added). 

Blaine’s hand stroked her back as she sucked on the pulse point on Kurt’s neck. Kurt felt the strap of her own bikini top moving and she barely realised when it floated away on the water.

Kurt tangled her fingers in Blaine’s wet hair, guiding her back to kissing her on the lips. Blaine groaned into the kiss and Kurt felt a trill of excitement go through her. 

Blaine’s hands left Kurt’s body and reached behind herself to undo her bikini top. She pushed it away on the water and Kurt moaned as Blaine’s wet, naked breasts pressed against her own.

“I’m beginning to see the positive side of being in the pool…” Kurt said softly.

Blaine grinned. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

Kurt reached for her bikini bottoms and pulled them off as well and she took in Blaine’s look of surprise.

“Well, Miss Hummel, aren’t we getting a little frisky?” Blaine teased.

Kurt shrugged. “I was too hot.”

Blaine chuckled and pulled off her own as well. 

“Catch me if you can,” Kurt said before quickly ducking under the water and swimming away.

She stayed under the water, watching as Blaine finally caught up to her. She grinned and laughed but all that came out of her mouth were bubbles of water.

Blaine crushed her lips against Kurt’s own under the water and they swam to the surface together. Kurt took a deep breath and wrapped herself around Blaine completely. She wrapped her legs around Blaine’s middle and her arms around Blaine’s shoulders and kissed her again. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss and tightened her grip on Kurt’s hips. 

“You should let me fuck you,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth, nipping gently.

Blaine groaned and let her hands grip Kurt’s arse, squeezing at the flesh. “But you’re already perfectly ready for me to fuck you like this.”

“I can let go,” Kurt replied, loosening her hold on Blaine. She smiled and ducked back under the water again, swimming away from Blaine once more. 

Blaine caught up to her a few moments later and Kurt grinned, watching as Blaine’s hair fanned around her under the water. She reached up to stroke her hand through it but had barely touched it when Blaine pushed to the surface of the pool.

Kurt followed her and wrapped herself around Blaine from behind this time. She nipped at Blaine’s shoulder and ran her hands down Blaine’s arms before cupping Blaine’s breasts in her hands.

“I think,” Kurt whispered, licking a stripe up Blaine’s neck. “That we should swim more often.”

“Why do you think I’ve been trying to get you in here all summer?”

“Blaine, it’s the start of June,” Kurt pointed out, rolling Blaine’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

“See, all summer,” Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine’s shoulder once more. She stroked down Blaine’s stomach and carefully slipped her hand between Blaine’s legs. Blaine moaned and laid her head back on Kurt’s shoulder, turning towards her a little so she could kiss at Kurt’s chin.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s lips softly as she slipped a finger between her folds and started stroking Blaine’s clit at a slow pace. Blaine moaned and tried to thrust down onto her finger to get more friction but Kurt quickly grabbed her around the stomach with her free hand to stop her from moving too much.

“No, no,” Kurt whispered. “I’m going to drag this out.”

Blaine whined and rolled her hips in response.

Kurt smiled and moved her finger around Blaine’s clit, using all of the tricks she knew to drive Blaine wild. She flicked at the nub every so often and Blaine’s breath would catch in her throat each time she did it. Kurt peppered kisses along Blaine’s shoulder and up her neck as she moved her finger a little lower but not quite penetrating her. 

Blaine cried out again and Kurt dragged her finger back up, making a figure eight motions as she did.

Kurt’s free hand came up to cup one of Blaine’s breasts again, rubbing the nipple again.

Blaine moaned and pushed down onto Kurt’s finger. “Please,” she whispered.

Kurt nodded against Blaine’s neck and complied, moving her fingers faster against Blaine’s clit. Blaine panted heavily, chest heaving in the water, her nipples peeking out above the water with every inhale and dipping back below the surface of the water with her exhales.

Kurt kept stroking Blaine and she quivered in her arms a moment later, gripping onto Kurt’s wrist as she came, her whole body shaking with the force of her orgasm.

Kurt kept stroking her through it and Blaine’s breathing grew heavier. 

“Kurt,” she whined and Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s neck again, moving her finger even faster. Blaine inhaled sharply as she came again, clinging on to Kurt as she did.

Kurt slowly removed her hand from between Blaine’s legs, Blaine still twitching with aftershocks. She pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s shoulder one more, taking in the beginnings of a hickey that she’d put there.

Kurt turned Blaine in her arms and kissed her lovingly, stroking her hand down Blaine’s wet back and into the water again to hold her close. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
